Known techniques for asymmetrically synthesizing optically active alcohols include a process comprising asymetric hydrogenation using baker's yeast and a process comprising asymetric hydrogenation using a specific catalyst.
In particular, with respect to asymmetric hydrogenation of .beta.-diketones to obtain optically active alcohols, it has been reported that the asymmetric hydrogenation can be carried out by using a tartaric acid-modified nickel catalyst. According to this technique, asymmetric hydrogenation of acetylacetone gives 2,4-pentanediol in an optical yield of 87% ee as disclosed in A. Tai et al., Chem. Lett., 1049-1050 (1979).
Although the process using baker's yeast produces an alcohol having relatively high optical purity, the resulting optically active alcohol is limited in absolute configuration, and synthesis of an enantiomer is difficult.
The process using a tartaric acid-modified Raney nickel catalyst involves disadvantages of difficulty in preparing the catalyst and insufficient optical yield.